


Drag Me Through Hell

by daisylynx



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crossdressing, Feminization, How did it become this dark, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, One Night Stands, Past Child Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylynx/pseuds/daisylynx
Summary: Izuru Kamukura is a rock star, one of the living legends. He tries his best to keep his personal issues from ruining his career, and to deal with his bitchy manager at the same time.Nagito Komaeda is a normal boy who has an extremely anormal obsession for Izuru Kamukura, and one day his extraordinary luck brings him a VIP ticket for one of his concerts.





	1. Chapter 1

Nagito cursed when the broadcast got interrupted. Not now when he was watching the live concert.

Before a fuzzy screen ruined it all, he was watching the majestic human being known as Izuru Kamukura.

The living legend.

The most talented musician of all times.

Nagito was his devoted fan for a long time, bought all of his albums, his posters and even got a secret body pillow of him. Yes, his admiration for him might have been gone too far lately. In his defense, Izuru was too perfect. Apart from his godly talent in playing multiple instruments, his voice was sending shivers down his spine every time he sang or talked. His physique, too. Long silky black hair and red eyes, a handsome face, not to mention a great body.

He sighed while holding onto the said body pillow. He had to spend a lot of money to get it and everyone looked at him like he was a creep. But that was totally worth it, he thought while planning a little kiss on top of the pillow Izuru's head.

 

_Oh, how he craved the real deal--_

 

Nagito's TV stopped acting up and now Izuru's godly voice and presence were back on display. He was singing a cover of a country song, making it sound great and proving that he was a legend once more. The camera zoomed in Kamukura's bare chest glistening in sweat, and Nagito licked his lips. "It will be a long night." He thought.

 

_Oh, Izuru, will you ever know how badly I want to touch you--_

 

Nagito Komaeda was the only child of a foreigner woman -a white European- and a Japanese man. They had met and almost instantly fell in love in a small European country where his mother was from. They told him that her mother's family didn't allow it and his mother moved to Japan, just to marry her true love. It was like a fairy tale. His father always said that he had his mother's beauty.

But his round, green colored eyes, almost powdery white wavy hair and feminine-like appearance only caused him despair, making him a bullseye for bullies and even sex offenders.

 

_Please take your hands off me, please--_

 

After an accident took his family away when he was just a ten-year-old child, he stayed with a bunch of foster families. Throughout his childhood, either one of the parents would abuse him, or they would have to give him away for some unknown reasons. So he never had a proper home until he reached adulthood.

Now he was working on retail to make a living. Because he was living alone, it wasn't that hard. He could afford rent, bills, and food just fine, and even if a financial problem happened, it would solve itself quickly. He had that strange kind of luck.

It was one of his lucky days when he found that ticket on his usual path when a flying piece of paper flew towards him and clung on his leg. Whenever something like that happened out of the blue, lucky things would follow so Nagito grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it. He couldn't believe in his eyes when he saw the name Izuru Kamukura and the word VIP on the ticket.

Yes, it was a fucking VIP ticket for a nearby event, a concert of Izuru Fucking Kamukura.

Sometimes he really couldn't believe his luck. He was gonna watch him perform closer than before and also will be closer to him than he would ever be, so just in case if Izuru ever lays his eyes on Nagito, he has to look perfect for him.

He carefully arranged his hair and tied it up in a ponytail. He wore what he had in his closet, a green/red striped sweater, a leather jacket, black jeans, and a choker.

 

"Nice ass, baby!" Nagito shivered at the rude comment and continued walking at a faster pace.

"Learn to take a compl-- oh shit, you must be a tranny!"

Nagito walked even faster, fearing that he would attack him.

Why did they always consider him as a female?

 

The concert area was already crowded when Nagito arrived. He walked right to the VIP entrance, hoping that they wouldn't find out that he didn't buy but found that ticket.

People were cheering for the opening act, and Nagito just thought they were making mediocre music compared to Izuru. When they finally left, he crossed his fingers to finally see him in all his glory.

He was wearing his trademark white shirt and a loose black tie around his neck. And just like he was signaling Nagito, he started off with his favorite song.

Oh, God. He was so close to the stage. He wondered if he could smell him from there, then got ashamed of himself for being such a creep. But Izuru... He was just there, passionately performing, singing his heart out and dragging thousands of people with him. Sometimes Nagito thought he would just die from the love stored in his heart for Izuru.

 

_How perfect was he--_

 

After the performance, Nagito sneaked in the backstage, hoping to meet Izuru. He knew that the idea was the craziest one that ever crossed his mind but after being so close to him, he just wanted more.

 

He had to meet him in person.

 

_He must--_

 

He must be with him.

 

_He found the dressing room by chance--_

 

_His luck must be in his side today--_

 

Izuru was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling and laughing.

 

_His laugh sounds like a heavenly melody all by itself--_

 

When Nagito made a sound, Izuru looked at him with his captivating red eyes.

"Hey, who are you?"

 

_Oh God why are you so hot it's unfair--_

 

"I-I'm just a fan. Honestly, a huge f--"

 

Izuru stood up slowly and made his way towards Nagito. It wasn't all graceful and he was slightly staggering.

 

"Hey."

 

Nagito legitimately thought that he was dreaming when he heard those words. More than that, he felt him breathing in his ear.

 

"You're pretty."


	2. Chapter 2

Nagito wasn't sure that this was really happening.

"You really should sleep with me, darling." He practically purred in his ear and Nagito was weak. He kissed Izuru hard and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Oh... You're so beautiful, babe." Izuru sighed between kisses. He untied the band that held Nagito's ponytail, messed all his hair up and buried his nose in it. Nagito was glad that he used his nicest smelling shampoo.  
His other hand tugged on Nagito's choker, wanting to reveal even more of his milky white skin. The choker came undone and Izuru immediately buried his lips in the crook of Nagito's neck, kissing, sucking, biting.

Until a hard bite convinced him, he was certain that all of this was a vivid wet dream. He was already on full hardness just from a few kisses, touches and whispers...  
He was ashamed of that.

When Izuru grabbed his hips with his shaky hands he just let his legs spread for him.

"Already wet for me..." Murmured Izuru while he was removing both of their pants, and almost immediately went inside him. Nagito felt a blinding pain at his backside because he wasn't prepared at all.

"A-aah!"

"You're a virgin..." Izuru breathed while Nagito was trying to adjust his length. It was so painful but also he felt complete. Whole. "You must be. So tight."

"Oh, I'm not--" Izuru cut him up with a kiss. 

They kissed hungrily for a while, then Izuru started to move. Everything was falling into place and Nagito was feeling something blooming in his chest. That was better than anything else...  
This was the first time he was doing it with someone he wanted, and pulling him closer instead of pushing him off. 

Izuru's thrusts were rough but his kisses and adoring whispers were making it up to Nagito.

"Izuru, you're perfect..."

After Nagito came with a loud mewl, Izuru looked at him with visible confusion just for a few seconds, then continued with his thrusting. Nagito lied there, boneless until Izuru came and collapsed on him.

"I love you so much." whispered Nagito, kissing him on the lips again. Izuru returned the kiss and deepened it.

"Do you?" Murmured Izuru after their lips parted. "Do you love me, without knowing the real me?"

"I do," Nagito said without thinking. "I've already fallen for you."

"L-Lie..." Izuru managed to say before his eyes fluttered closed.

 

Izuru woke up with some random woman in his arms, her face buried in his neck. 

Again.

Third time this week. Almost whenever he got high, he'd seduce someone and sleep with them.  
This one seemed to be pretty and unique, at least. She had shoulder length wavy white hair, milky white skin, and really nice ass, judging from the view.

She groaned with a deeper voice than expected, lifted her head up and made eye contact with him.

Izuru screamed with all his might, pushed HIM off, then fell on the ground.

Apparently, he had slept with a boy...

 

"What the fuck?" Izuru shouted at Nagito while wincing from the pain.

"What?" Nagito was confused and concerned. "Izuru, why are you looking at me like I grew an extra head overnight?"

"It looks like you grew a dick overnight." Izuru said, and Nagito looked at him like a kicked puppy. 

"Bu-But... You thought that I was a girl? How?" He felt like his heart was shattered into pieces.

"I was high as fuck last night." Izuru sighed and stood up. "A dick would make things worse, especially someone else learns about it. If a rumor comes out..." He grabbed a piece of paper and started writing something on it. "It will be all ruined." He handed the piece of paper to Nagito and everything made sense to him instantly.

It was a check worth a thousand dollars.

Izuru had paid him like a he was a prostitute.

"W-What?" He almost screamed. "Izuru, I slept with you because I love you, what the fuck is that thing?" He threw the paper away like it burned his fingers. His eyes started to sting.

"Yeah, they all say that." He said with a bored expression. "The money guarantees that you won't walk around saying that you slept with me. It'll ruin my career, especially if it involves homosexuality."

"I wouldn't do anything that would ruin your career..." Nagito cried but Izuru wasn't even listening.  
"Won't you accept it for your services and shut up?" Izuru said while checking himself out in front of the mirror. 

"Services?? I regret ever falling in love with you, you monster!" He slapped Izuru hard and started to gather his clothes, and immediately left after getting dressed. 

Izuru didn't react to anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuru was definitely not gay.

Damn that guy for barging in like some crazy groupie girl and looking too feminine.

But didn't he look good when his face was all red, screwed in pleasure...

Izuru almost slapped himself. He didn't think of any women after parting ways with them, so what was that boy? He put on the same loving act like the others and got angry when he didn't let them use his fame.

But he didn't accept the money like the others, that left a strong chance that he might sell the information. And since he was a homosexual, it was as twice as dangerous. He had to monitor him, but he didn't even know his name.

"Hey Izuru, did that weird guy just leave your room? What were you doing here at this hour?"

Uh, fuck. Izuru couldn't believe that Enoshima also saw him.

"What guy?"

"White-haired, pale, skinny, half-dressed and crying," Enoshima said while looking at her manicured nails. "And had a generous amount of hickeys." A wicked grin.

"Shit!" Izuru rubbed his temples. No, not Enoshima--

Enoshima giggled. "Oh my. I didn't know you swing both ways. I just hope that you paid him enough to shut him up."

"That's the case..." Izuru said, irritated. "He didn't accept any money. And I don't even know his name. I was so high I didn't even know that he had a dick during sex."

"Oh my, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard," Enoshima said while laughing. "I'll use my connections to find out who this boy is. He seemed to stand out. I can understand why did you hit that, though."

She continued the irritating laugh. As well as Enoshima annoyed him to no end, he had to tolerate her because he owed her everything he had.

 

He was just a--

 

_"Oh, even with that crappy thing, you produce amazing sounds."_

_"Thank you, miss."_

_"Do you have any family?"_

_"Just my sister, miss."_

 

Enoshima changed him completely.

 

_"Oh, look at you! What an amazing talent! You didn't even have any education but this is amazing! A child prodigy!"_

 

_"I know you'll look marvelous with long hair. And if we dye it black--what a beautiful image!"_

 

 

 

Nagito kept crying, staring at the ripped poster in his hands. He almost seemed to stare back at him.

_Hah, you're a whore._

Coming back to a room that was full of the imagery of the man who ripped him to shreds...

 

_Must get rid of it_

_Burn them_

 

He screamed, ripping Izuru's cloth face off the pillow. He knew he wouldn't stay angry at him for long, but right now he just couldn't contain it. As much as he wanted to stop loving him--

 

_It doesn't work, it just doesn't work._

_Oh, what a tragedy, you can't hate the man because he still owns both your heart and your body._

_You won't ever give yourself to anyone._

_Even if someone tries to take you by force, you won't let them this time._

_Because even though you hate him, he still owns all of you._

_You can rip his image from the wall but you can't rip the love out of your heart._

 

He struck a match with shaky hands and threw it right into the mess in the ground. In hopes to destroy his blind devotion to him.

The heat was pleasant, yes, warm your hands with the flame--

He stood still, kept staring at the curling flames consuming his beloved's face.

 

 

Thanks to his unique features, Izuru was able to get some information about the boy. He was probably the same age as him -Izuru wasn't sure about his own age- and his name was Nagito Komaeda, a full, all-Japanese name.

He held the paper that contained the address in his hands, then prepared to go out.

 

He seemed to be a gullible one. Izuru just thought, the only thing he had to do was to convince him that he liked him so he could have the boy under his control.

When he arrived at the apartment written in the address, there was a slight smell of something burning. Izuru swore when he discovered that the smoke was exactly coming from Komaeda's room. A creepy room filled with his posters, and it was burning. Komaeda was passed out at the corner.

If he died right there, Izuru wouldn't have to worry about him, right?

 

_You won't do this again._

 

He carried the unconscious boy in his arms, placed him on a safe ground outside. He won't do this again.

He called the fire department and the ambulance, then looked at Komaeda.

 

What the hell he was thinking?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about this short chapter after the long hiatus, I was struck by writer's block and I barely managed to write this.
> 
> Warnings for the chapter: drug use and implied pedophilia

"Izuru?" Izuru Kamukura nearly jumped out of his seat when Komaeda called him by the name. He wasn't wearing his red contacts, all his long hair was tucked into a hat and he was wearing a dust mask to hide the lower half of his face.

"What?"

"Why are you here?" Komaeda looked at him like he was seeing through him. It was annoying.

"How did you recognize me, Komaeda? Whenever I put these on, nobody can recognize me as Izuru Kamukura." He sighed while shuffling through his pockets to find his cigarette tray.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Komaeda reached for him and tried to hold his hand. "I love you. Even though you just see me as a burden, I belong to you."

Izuru simply shrugged as he finally managed to light a cigarette, staring at the insane fanboy. When the silence became unbearable, dull eyes drifted away.

"I'm sorry about sneaking into your room. And thanks for saving me." Komaeda said nervously.

"It's fine." Izuru rolled his eyes. "I was coming after you, just to ensure that you weren't telling anybody. Then I saw you passed out, and simply couldn't let you die."

Oh God, this maniac was blushing over these words.

"O-oh, Izuru." He said, licking his lips.

"What's your problem? I didn't say anything sexual!" Izuru sighed.

"But I'm in love with you." He looked like a kicked-- no, he looked like a puppy that was run over by a truck. Miserable.

"I can't trust you." Izuru breathed. "If you really, really love me, you would accept anything that I tell you, right?" He crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair. He had something in his mind.

"Yes!" Komaeda beamed and sat upright in his bed.

"Anything. Even if I told you to stay beside me at all costs? Stuck inside my house and never seeing anyone except me? Obeying everything I say?"

"This sounds like heaven!" Komaeda started hyperventilating. "Oh, Izuru, it's perfect!"

"Are you sure? You won't even be able to touch me as you please." He leaned back in his chair and smirked with confidence, knowing that the man would immediately say no.

"But I will be able to stay by your side." Komaeda's response caught Izuru defenseless, all he could do was stare at him with narrowed eyes. What kind of fucked up masochist he was?

"You won't even be able to talk to anyone without my permission."

"Okay?"

"What the-- okay, you really accept this? I'm really curious about the boundaries you'd go just to be with me, Komaeda Nagito."

Izuru sighed and turned away from him, flipping his cellphone to contact his driver.

 

Their short trip to Izuru's mansion was like a dream for Nagito. As soon as they were safe from any cameras, Izuru took his hat off and handed most of his stuff to Nagito, clearly wanting him to act some kind of a butler. Nagito wasn't complaining about it at all.

"Big bro Izuru!" Nagito's train of thought was cut in half when a childish voice echoed in the hallway. This wasn't something that Nagito expected to hear in Izuru's house. Did he have a little sister? Izuru remained as unresponsive as ever while a pink haired kid ran down the stairs and shouted.

"I've been looking for you!"

Nagito was baffled to see that the kid was the famous child movie star, Kotoko Utsugi. He had forgotten what they had in common; they had the same manager, Junko Enoshima. Junko could discover only the most talented and would make them worldwide famous if she wanted to.

"Why are you here?" Izuru asked her, his voice still devoid of any emotion.

"I have a meeting with my sponsors tomorrow and I was nervous, I just wanted to see you. We were close back then and I--"

"Enough, Kotoko. You should go back to Junko's place before it gets dark." Izuru mercilessly interrupted her and the poor kid ran off crying.

Izuru took a deep breath and gripped Nagito's arm, dragging him upstairs. Nagito was more than happy for Izuru needing him for something but his expression changed when Izuru grabbed some liquor and pills along the way. 

"I want to forget everything."

 

 

_The boy's footsteps echoed in the wide hallway. He was sneaking around without the blonde woman noticing, and he finally got to the room where the little friend of his was brought to._

_"_ _She is so pretty and unique. And of course, talented. We'll be happy to work with her, Miss Enoshima."_

_He leaned forward and peeked through the keyhole as a group of men_ _watched a half-naked Kotoko dance and recite some lines. Some of them reached out and grabbed Kotoko in a way that made the boy flinch with disgust._

 

_" Now it's time for the actual meeting, Miss Utsugi. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."_

**Author's Note:**

> For Izuru's country song cover in the beginning I imagined it just like this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXlULkwhgrc
> 
> Also WRITING THAT WAS A WILD RIDE WOW


End file.
